Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, flash drives, digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
A flash memory is a type of non-volatile memory that can be erased and reprogrammed in blocks instead of one byte at a time. A typical flash memory comprises a memory array that includes a large number of memory cells. Changes in threshold voltage of the memory cells, through programming of charge storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data value of each cell. The cells are typically grouped into blocks. Each of the cells within a block can be electrically programmed, such as by charging the charge storage structure. The data in a cell of this type is determined by the presence or absence of the charge in the charge storage structure. The charge can be removed from the charge storage structure by an erase operation.
Certain memory operations in a non-volatile memory device use high voltages (e.g., greater than a device supply voltage) on the control gates of the memory cells. For example, programming memory cells might use voltages in the range of 15V-20V. These voltages need to be switched from the high voltage sources (e.g., charge pumps) to the various circuits of the memory device that need the high voltages.
Two circuit architectures are typically used to perform the high voltage switching in non-volatile memory devices: local pump high voltage switches (LPHVSW) and self-boosting high voltage switches (SBHVSW). Both of these architectures have their respective drawbacks.
An LPHVSW architecture, illustrated in FIG. 1, uses a local boosting charge pump 100 to generate the control voltage of a high voltage MOS pass transistor 101. In this architecture, SWout=SWin−VthSHV when Vg is boosted to SWin, where SWout and SWin are the output and input voltages respectively, and VthSHV is the threshold voltage of the MOS transistor 101. In order to obtain SWout=SWin, a Vg that is greater than SWin is used.
This circuit generally drives large, critical parasitic elements that are sensitive to layout configurations, high voltages applied to some circuit nodes, and a clock generator with a switching speed that is dependent on a clock frequency. These drawbacks of the LPHVSW architecture can limit the performance of high voltage multiplexers, such as the global word line driver of a memory array.
An SBHVSW architecture, illustrated in FIG. 2, uses a combination of a high voltage depletion-mode NMOS transistor 200, with a threshold voltage that is less than 0V, and a high voltage PMOS transistor 201. In the illustrated circuit, when enb=0V, then SWout=SWin. Thus, this circuit provides reduced operational voltages compared to the circuit of FIG. 1. However, the circuit of FIG. 2 lacks bi-directionality and experiences a reverse leakage of current when used in an SBHVSW voltage multiplexer.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a voltage switch with improved performance.